Simon's Angel
by Jordy Williams
Summary: When Jeanette gets sent to the hospital, Simon becomes paranoid and has trouble sleeping. Not knowing if his wife will be okay, his daughter comes to his aid in attempts to help him cope. Title may change. One-shot.


Simon tossed around in his bed, letting out a soft sigh. He looked at the digital clock that sat on his nightstand and squinted his eyes, trying to make out the time. 12:30 AM, it read. It was late, and he needed to rest; he had to be at work at the laboratory by 8:00 that morning.

Sighing again, he sat up and ran his fingers through the fur on top of his head, then peered at the empty bed space next to him. He frowned and clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to believe that she wasn't there. Maybe he was just imagining things.

But when he gazed at the vacant spot again and realized that he was indeed alone, he threw back the bed covers, placed his glasses on his face, got up, and walked over to the bedroom window.

He leaned on the wall and pressed his forehead against the cold glass, watching the twinkling stars in the perfectly clear night sky. It had been nearly three days since he had last gotten a good night's sleep- after the accident caused by a drunk driver that left his wife, Jeanette, in critical condition, Simon had been on edge. He so badly wanted to go to bed, but he feared that the hospital would call at any time and tell him the worst. Stargazing through his window, which was something he and Jeanette would do from time to time if they were unable to go outside, calmed him a bit.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the door quietly creak open.

A little girl, about 6 years old, attentively peeked around the door and glanced around the dark room, stopping at the man. She hesitantly pushed the door all the way open and entered the room, figuring the movement would catch his attention. Though he remained motionless, and seemed to be unaware of her presence.

"...Daddy?" the child spoke up. Simon turned toward the direction of her timid voice, only now noticing that she was standing a few feet away from him. She had long, thick, brunette hair that curled at the ends, and emerald green eyes that glowed behind a pair of round, purple framed spectacles. She wore a pair of oversized, periwinkle colored pajamas, and held a white stuffed rabbit in her grasp.

"Olivia," Simon said, surprised as to why she was awake at such an ungodly hour. "What are you doing up? You should be sleeping."

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Olivia asked, hugging her plushie tightly. The moonlight illuminated the features of her father's face, and it was then that she could see in his blue-gray eyes how exhausted he was.

Simon pried himself away from the window and sat down on the mattress. "Yes Livi, I'm alright. Go back to bed, please."

After a few moments, Olivia walked over to the bed and climbed up on it, sitting next to Simon on Jeanette's side. It wasn't often that she disobeyed her parents, but she hated when either of them were upset, and she could tell that he was troubled. "Are you really?"

Simon didn't answer. He was scared to. He had tried to remain strong for his family; Jeanette's sisters, and his daughter especially, but he had been close to breaking down many times. He didn't want to do so in front of her on account that she might get frightened, but he knew that he couldn't hold it back much longer.

"Is it about Mama?" the little chipmunk questioned, and the blue-clad one looked at her. She cocked her head to the side curiously, waiting for a response.

Simon still didn't reply, but he carefully picked her up and sat her on his lap. She leaned against his torso and wrapped her short arms around his waist, giving him a comforting hug. Simon held her close and rested his head on hers as the tears welled up in his eyes. He attempted to blink them away, but they continued to come, streaming down his face one by one.

"Don't cry, Daddy," Olivia whispered, hugging Simon tighter, feeling his body start to tremble. "Mama wouldn't want you to cry."

He stroked her silky hair softly for a few minutes and closed his eyes, trying to compose himself as he pondered on what she had just said.

She was right- Jeanette wouldn't want anyone weeping over her. She was so caring and compassionate towards others, always putting them before herself, it would have perturbed her to know that she was the reason for his sadness.

"She's going to be okay," Olivia snuggled closer to Simon, feeling safe in his arms. "No matter what happens."

Simon lifted his head and looked down at her, and she at him, a slight grin forming on her face. He was amazed at how calm she acted. She was quite the loving and understanding child, and was certainly wise beyond her years, just like her mother had been when she was young.

"Thank you, Livi," he murmured, planting a gentle kiss on her head, continuing to hold her in a warm embrace.

"I love you, Daddy," she yawned and closed her eyes, nuzzling her face into Simon's chest, as she began to drift off to the sound of his heartbeat. He smiled tenderly and looked outside again. He wasn't positive, but the stars suddenly looked to be glimmering much brighter than they had been before.

"I love you too, sweetheart…" he mumbled, beginning to rock back and forth gingerly, staring out at the night atmosphere. He was so blessed to have a family that cared so much...to have a daughter who knew him so well, and was willing to try and encourage him to keep moving forward when he was down.

After a few minutes, Olivia's breathing slowed and her body relaxed, letting Simon know that she had fallen asleep. He laid her down next to him, then draped the blankets over her. He removed her glasses, put them on the bedside table, and leaned forward, kissing her cheek. After removing his own glasses, he lied back on his pillow, shut his eyes, and finally drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

He no longer had to worry, he no longer had to cry, because thanks to his little angel, everything would be just fine.


End file.
